A Hairy Situation
by raiju20
Summary: YAOI, WuFei becomes part of a wacked out experiment, forcing him and the other pilots to search for the antidote to fix his new, little... problem.
1. The Worst Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or anything within it.

Ok! Here we go! This is my first fanfic, so maybe not five star material, but, I'll get better! Really! Anyway, this fic _is_ YAOI, if you have a problem, don't read. However, if by chance you're intrigued by my storyline…. Read on. (And yes I know the title is pathetic, I stink at stuff like that.)

**A Hairy Situation**

By: Raiju20

------------------

The clouds outside were huge, gray, and laden with rain, which was now dumping on top of an unlucky Gundam pilot's head. The rain had started 15 minutes ago, and for Wu-Fei Chang, this was not a good day. He glowered at the sky, wondering why he was even out there, drenched with mud. The only good thing about this horrible rain was it masked his footsteps from his cheerful trip out to destroy another group of people who were too damn stupid to enjoy their few years of peace. The only problem with this bright side of thinking was that the group of idiots didn't exist; it had been another false alarm.

As Wu-Fei was wrapped up in his fabulous, optimistic thoughts, he stepped in a puddle, soaking his shoes, water seeping strait through his socks and freezing his skin. He twitched in annoyance at this, barely containing his temper. As he sloshed back to the house he and the other pilots had been occupying, he ignored people's surprised looks as he glared at them. One person even whimpered as he gave them a particularly evil look. This made a smile twitch on his lips as he felt a wicked pleasure from her fear.

He reached into his pocket and drew out a key to the house, placing it into the keyhole, only to find it was the wrong one. He held in a scream of frustration as he jammed his hand into his pocket once more, drawing out the correct key, sparing a wondering thought as to why he was even carrying another key… He shrugged mentally, deciding he really didn't care. Slamming the key into the key hole he unlocked the door and opened it with a glare at nothing in general. He stalked into the house, dripping wet, storming up to the bathroom for a shower.

As the steamy water washed over him, he contemplated his day. The morning had started, horribly. He had woken up with his alarm clock, fallen out of bed, slamming his head on his bedside table. Then everything went downhill. Apparently, he had set his alarm early, because when he looked at the clock, it said 4:00. Wu-Fei had stared at it with big eyes, thinking it must have been one of Maxwell's annoying jokes, but it couldn't be, he had left a week ago to destroy a big group with Quatre. The two were due back tonight, but they couldn't be back yet, much less could Duo sneak into his room while he was asleep without waking him. Nobody was _that_ quiet. Not even Heero Yuy could pull that off and come out unscathed. Wu-Fei had finally come to the conclusion that he had set his alarm wrong and hadn't noticed. Getting up, he walked down the stairs, careful to not wake Heero or Trowa up, they could be… disturbing in the morning. He had then attempted to make breakfast, successfully burning the eggs and toast and actually spilling the orange juice as Yuy stepped in and shouted at him for making so much noise in the morning. The two had gotten into a shouting spat until Trowa had come down and successfully shut them up with a single look.

Wu-Fei stopped his mental review as he shuddered at the thought of that look. It said something like 'Shut up and you'll find your innards inside your body tomorrow morning' Wu-Fei was amazed that anyone but Heero could say so much with a single look, but say so little with their vocal cords... Wu-Fei shook his head at the thought. The other pilots were so silent, it even disturbed him at times. Yuy hardly even spoke at all and the way he responded to things was normally a grunt or an 'hn.'

Wu-Fei stopped these thoughts, deciding he didn't really care about the other pilot's ways of speaking. He then returned to his evaluation of his day. After he had received that extremely disturbing look, Wu-Fei had gone to work. He had done paper work mostly in the morning, and then gotten an emergency call, telling him there was an emergency. There was a band of rebels against the peace. Wu-Fei had followed exact coordinates and found nothing. He found a field, one horribly "dangerous" cow that had just looked at him and mooed, and a few chickens that couldn't even peck him, much less hold a gun to his head or attempt to kill him. Then, as he started to walk back, it had started raining. To top it all off, he had walked to work and it was a 15 minute walk back to his house. The "emergency" call was the last job for the day, so he walked all the way home in the pouring rain, getting soaked to the skin, and now, here he was.

He shook his head in annoyance at the day, getting out of the steaming water and wrapping a towel around his waist. He slipped into a change of clothes, smiling for the first time that day from the warmth. He then stepped out of the bathroom and walked downstairs, finding the house empty. He turned and walked up to his room, deciding to meditate and get rid of this anger.

-------------------------------

It was 10:00 and Wu-Fei was lying in bed reading a book. His long coal black hair fell around his shoulders, obscuring his face.

Wu-Fei jumped at a frenzied knocking on the door. Duo and Quatre had returned about 15 minutes ago, happy to say their mission was accomplished. The two had gone upstairs to their rooms and he hadn't seen them again since. He guessed their activities had something to do with sleeping, but he decided he really didn't care, and stood to answer the door. He stepped downstairs, wincing at the noise that their new visitor was causing. He opened the door, obviously catching their visitor by surprise because she almost knocked on his head, still trying to hit the door. Wu-Fei glared at the girl, who looked panicked and frazzled.

"Wu-Fei!" Hilde shouted. Wu-Fei looked at the girl in surprise. She looked exhausted, her short hair drenched and her clothes were soaked. Her breath came out in gasps. However, the shouting he considered useless noise, and this shouting caused Wu-Fei's look to darken. Hilde obviously noticed this, because the next time she spoke, her voice was noticeably softer. "Y-you have to get out of here!" She said, panting. _She must have run here._ Wu-Fei thought to himself. "There's a group of rebels, they're a large organization, t-they've decided to attack you guys. They said something about experiments or something, but it wasn't really clear, I snuck into their base, and came in about halfway through the conversation. They said they didn't know exactly where you were, but you shouldn't take any chances. Get out of here!"

He looked down at her, then a sudden realization hit. "Hilde, did you come strait here?" He said calmly, trying to keep the anxiety out of his voice. "And if you did, did you check to make sure no body was following you?"

Hilde looked puzzled. "They couldn't have followed me, they didn't notice me." She said with a smile.

Wu-Fei found this highly doubtful, considering the fact that this was _Hilde_, who wasn't the quietest of people. She definitely wasn't the quietest of people when she was nervous, and he highly doubted that she had made it out of their base unnoticed. He scanned the landscape behind the girl, searching every bush and tree within sight range. After a long scan of the area, he looked back at the girl, who looked extremely annoyed at this point. "You don't believe I could make it out of there unnoticed do you?" She asked, her brow furrowed a frown on her lips. "You think I led them right here, don't you? I'm quiet! I can be stealthy! I didn't lead any of them he-" Her words were stopped short as a loud gunshot echoed through the night, shattering the silence. Wu-Fei acted quickly, pushing Hilde down to the ground and covering her with his body. A bullet whizzed past right where Hilde's head had been two seconds ago.

Wu-Fei stood and saw a small group of men run out of the clearing behind them, all pointing their guns at the two people. Pulling out his gun, Wu-Fei pointed it back at them in a flash, clicking off the safety. The men who were coming forward stopped, as if unsure what to do. They looked at each other uncomfortably, unsure whether or not to continue forward. The silence was broken as a tall man with light brown hair stepped forward, his hazel eyes flashing as he saw the gun, but other than that, he showed no emotion. The man then smiled, it was a face that sent shivers down his spine, making him shift weight from his left foot to his right, glaring at the man.

Wu-Fei then noticed in one quick glance, that the other pilots were obviously awake, for the lights in all four rooms were on and he heard faint noise coming from the house. He turned his attention back on the man, who had opened his mouth to speak. "It seems we are at a standstill Chang Wu-Fei." He said, threads of malice wove through the words, making him sound cruel and wicked. Wu-Fei kept a calm look on his face, showing no emotion.

Out of the corner of his eye, Wu-Fei saw slight movement, noticing there were only 5 men now, there had been 10. However, he had no time to stop and ponder their loss of numbers, because the man in front of him shot, aiming for his shoulder. Wu-Fei jumped out of the way, aiming a shot of his own at the man, hitting his mark. The small chunk of metal went through the man's leg, crimson liquid oozing from the wound. The man snarled and fired twice more, Wu-Fei easily dodging both bullets and firing off one of his own. This time however, he missed the man, hitting one of the other 5 men instead. The man howled as the bullet penetrated tender flesh, embedding itself in his neck. Wu-Fei frowned as the man in front of him smiled; not seeming to care one of his comrades had fallen.

He started as he heard another shot, coming from behind him. He turned as the man dodged this as well, seeing an angry looking Duo standing with his gun raised, pointing between the man's eyes. Behind Duo stood Heero, who had the same glare, holding his gun in his hand, hanging at his side.

The man in front of Wu-Fei seemed surprised for only a moment, then smirked. "So there are more of you as well eh?" His voice held a great amount of amusement in it, making Wu-Fei feel a bubbling anger raise up in him. He shook the emotion off, aiming once more for the man's head and firing. The man caught this move just in time and ducked, the bullet embedding itself in a tree not too far away.

With a smile still on his face, the man held his gun up once more. "Well, as much fun as this has been, I really must continue with my job," he said lazily, his smirk fixed on his face. He reached into his jacket, pulling out another gun. It was carved with long golden swirls along it, dancing around the silver barrel of the gun and winding down to form the trigger. The man lifted the gun, pointing it at Wu-Fei with a smile on his face. Wu-Fei tensed, and then fired his gun once more, finding it was his last shot. He frowned and threw the gun aside, hitting one of the other men in the face.

Duo moved to help, then yelped as he and Heero were bombarded with multiple bullets from behind. They turned, and faced the five men that had disappeared earlier along with 3 more, who were attempting to shoot them down. He then noticed something. None of the men were aiming to kill them. All of the bullets were aimed for their legs or arms. As Wu-Fei had this thought he turned back to the man, seeing him shoot the gun he was holding. Wu-Fei tried to dodge it, but was too slow, getting a bullet in his leg. He hit the ground, rolling at the impact, and attempted to stand, feeling a bit weak in the leg. Panting, he dropped to his hands and knees, feeling the searing pain shoot through his leg. As much as he tried, he simply couldn't stand; his legs wouldn't support his weight.

He turned again as he heard the gunshots fall silent behind him; the men that were still alive were fleeing. Heero fired off one last shot and turned back to an injured Wu-Fei. He stopped mid turn, staring at his comrade, amazement in his eyes. "What?" Wu-Fei asked indignantly, feeling his comrade's eyes on him. He slightly noticed that his voice sounded… different. It sounded slightly rougher and clearer. He cocked an ear, things sounded different. He could hear Heero's breathing and he could smell the blood fresh on his leg and all around him more clearly than before.

He turned his head sharply to Duo, who had managed to stutter out, "W-Wu-Fei?" With an extremely puzzled look on his face, he took a step forward, and then stopped, seeming unsure. Heero looked at him with barely concealed confusion. Quatre and Trowa chose that moment to run out, looking nervous.

"What happened!" He asked, worry obvious on his face. He stopped dead when he looked at Wu-Fei. "What? Who?" He said, seeming confused. "Why is there an animal here?" He asked, surprise now written all over his face.

Wu-Fei frowned at this. "An animal!" He answered hotly. "What do you mean an animal!" Now that he paid more attention to his voice, he realized, yes, it did sound different, a lot different. He blinked, perplexed. What was wrong with him? Why was everything sounding and smelling so different? He then realized something else. Quatre's hair was white, and Duo's eyes were a deep… grey? Why wasn't he registering color? He blinked again, then looked into a pool of blood beneath him. Looking back at him was a black face, with deep onyx eyes, the face of a mutt, or so it seemed. It was a small dog, with a long smooth coat. It was about the size of a cat, pointy ears and a big fluffy tail. He blinked, and the dog in the blood blinked at _the_ _same_ _exact_ _time_. Wu-Fei stared with big eyes at his reflection, ears perked up in amazement and surprise. He, Chang Wu-Fei, was a _dog_.


	2. Wuffie has some Issues

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, no matter how much I wish I do, I don't.

Well, here's chapter 2! Poor Wu-Fei, I make him suffer. cackle It was entertaining to get into his head though… evil grin Special thanks to my single reviewer, you're comments are much appreciated. Well, enough of my rambling, on with the story!

**A Hairy Situation**

By: Raiju20

------------------------

Wu-Fei stared into his reflection incredulously. He was a _dog!_ A mutt to be precise! He wasn't even a purebred! This was _not_ happening! Wait…. Come to think of it… how was this happening? How was this possible? He was a human being, not an animal! Well, technically humans were animals… he shook his head, refusing to get off track. He looked once more into his reflection, and then looked up, seeing his comrades stare in disbelief at him. Heero or Duo must have filled the other two in, because they now looked at him with an immense surprise. "How can that be Wu-Fei?" Quatre breathed, uncertainty radiating in his voice.

Wu-Fei looked at them sharply, not liking to be the center of attention. "What are you looking at!" He growled, but realized his words came out as just a growl. He blinked in surprise, he looked stunned. He couldn't even communicate with his fellow pilots? How would he work? How would he do anything? His eyes widened at the idea. He was useless. He couldn't hold a gun, he couldn't fight, and he couldn't even speak. He had no use, no way to help with anything. He was a useless _animal_. He shivered at the thought of not being able to do a thing to help his friends. What if they were attacked? What would he do, hide? Wu-Fei shook his head, disregarding that thought. He absolutely would not hide. He would do all he could to help. If he could do anything at all…

He snapped out of his thoughts as he saw Trowa carefully approach him. He was moving slowly, hand outstretched, watching for a hostile action. Dogs could be unpredictable and he did not want to be bitten by one. Wu-Fei could have lost all memory of ever being a human. His hand outstretched, he inched towards the black dog, who was watching him warily, ears back and tail resting still. The animal then stood and walked towards him, looking curiously at him. The dog then wagged its tail for a second, suddenly stopping looking scandalized as if suddenly realizing _he had wagged his tail._ His left eye seemed to twitch in irritation at the fact that he had suddenly reverted to a doglike habit. The dog snorted at Trowa and walked past his stunned friends and walked through the open door of the house. As he reached the doorway he turned and gave his comrades a look that distinctly said, "are you coming or not?" The other pilots exchanged looks and followed after the dog, who seemingly didn't notice the large bullet wound in his leg.

Fifteen minutes later, after a long fight with Wu-Fei about him lying on the couch while they attempted to remove the bullet without harming it so they could examine it later, the dog's leg was bound and was sleeping on the couch. The other four boys were sitting on nearby couches, Duo and Heero on one, and Trowa and Quatre sitting on the other. They were conversing the current issue. "There could have been a poison to mess with his DNA; some scientists have been working on that." Heero said softly after they had all settled down.

"Are we positive it's Wu-Fei?" Quatre asked, still not believing the stoic pilot was now a furry, adorable dog.

"We saw him change right before our eyes. That's definitely Wu-Fei." Duo responded, the normally cheerful pilot now serious and deep in thought.

"But, how could anyone turn a human into a dog? It just doesn't seem to make sense. Also, why would they want to turn him into a dog? Why not just kill him?" Quatre asked, seeming bewildered.

"The poison to change DNA structure has some flaws." Heero responded, "Like eventually creating the mentality of a dog. If those poisons were the case, Wu-Fei would begin to act more and more like an animal. Eventually, Wu-Fei would just be a common house pet; he wouldn't be Wu-Fei anymore. This would be an interesting torture, but other than that, I see no purpose, most likely some pointless mad scientist who just likes to wreak havoc."

The four sat in silence for a minute, assessing the situation. Heero picked up the bullet in front of them. They had attempted to clean off the blood, but it was still stained with a faint tinge of crimson. He analyzed it carefully, eyes finally resting at the base. He then noticed something. "Look." He said, pointing to a small hole in the bullet. It was at the back, showing that the back part of the bullet was hollow. It was still mainly solid, but the very back portion was empty, showing that something could have come out of the back through the small hole. He frowned at this, bullets weren't supposed to have that small hollow; they were supposed to be solid. He tapped the front with his fingernail, and then tapped the back as well. He heard a slight echo at the back, it sounded like the front was completely solid. He paused, puzzled. "There is a possibility this is the chamber for the poison, but it wouldn't be this… big." He said, staring at the bullet as the other three looked at the gap.

"What else could it be for?" Quatre asked, looking concerned.

"I'm not really sure. What else would a bullet do?"

"Nothing that I'm aware of… Trowa? Do you know?"

Trowa paused, in thought. "There doesn't seem to be anything else it would be for. Maybe it's just extra space?"

"What would be the point? It could also be there to lighten the bullet, in an attempt to make sure it won't go through the leg…" Heero responded, seeming unsure of that.

"Could it have been a mistake?" Quatre asked.

"Not likely, if it was, they would have just remade the bullet instead of risking their mission failing because of a simple mistake."

Quatre sighed. "I can't think of any logical explanation."

"Maybe there isn't one." Trowa said with a shrug. All four then jumped as Wu-Fei growled, signifying his awakening and his annoyance at the world in general. He glared darkly at Trowa who merely smiled at this. Wu-Fei was obviously still annoyed at him for using a tranquilizer on him to make him sleep during their attempt to remove the bullet. Wu-Fei growled at the green-eyed teen's smile, obviously not amused.

Quatre smiled with a bit of difficulty, standing up. "Let's not worry about it for now, currently, we just need sleep." He smiled at Trowa, who favored him with a soft smile in return, making Quatre blush. It was well known among the group that Quatre and Trowa held feelings for each other, no matter how hard they tried to hide it. Trowa then stood up behind the blonde boy and bid the others good night, walking upstairs with a smile. Quatre then followed in suit, followed by a quiet Duo and a contemplative Heero. Wu-Fei however, stayed, stuck in his thoughts.

He was a dog, an animal. A thought struck him. He was _allergic_ to dogs. Did this mean he was allergic to himself? Or did that allergy still exist? He hadn't felt the urge to sneeze yet… he had however felt the urge to pull out his katana and kill something… wait, HIS KATANA! Where had it gone! He jumped up and ran out of the room. Well, ran was an exaggeration, more like hobbled. He was so worried he actually ran into the door, realizing he couldn't get out. Damn. He needed to find a way to open the door… He tentatively reached up a paw and tried to prod the knob with his paw but to no avail. He was too small. He cursed, the word just coming out as an irritated growl. He jumped and touched the knob with his paw, attempting to turn it, but once again with no success. He whined in distress.

After an hour of trying to every window, door, and any other possible exit and not being able to reach half of them, the rest impossible for him to open with no opposable thumbs, he finally gave up on doing this on his own. He sighed in resignation and slipped upstairs, deciding if he wasn't awake already, he'd wake up Maxwell. Finally, after walking up the stairs, which seemed to take twice as long on his small legs, damn, they needed an elevator, he reached Duo's _closed_ door. He blinked, and then turned in annoyance to find all of the other doors closed, including his. He must have closed it when he went to answer Hilde… come to think of it, where was Hilde? He scanned his mind trying to remember. _She_ _must_ _have gone home_, he finally decided with a mental shrug. He now faced the matter at hand.

He reached a paw up and ran his claws down the wood of the door loudly, hoping to wake the sleeping pilot. This being unsuccessful, he tried again. After trying this for five minutes he decided it wouldn't work and backed up from the door. Gritting his teeth, the little dog ran and slammed his side up against the door. After trying this three times, he was finally rewarded with an opening door. Unfortunately, he was just taking another go at the door and ran right into Duo's legs, almost knocking the braided pilot over. "Sup Fei?" Duo asked, hardly suppressing a yawn. Wu-Fei glared at him and turned, attempting to make Duo follow him. He was rewarded with Duo following after his small, quiet yips. "I'm coming, I'm coming. What's wrong?" Duo asked, now fully awake. The small black dog led him to the front door, scratching at it. Duo looked puzzled, and then said, "You want me to let you out?" Wu-Fei barked in response and the door was opened. Wu-Fei sighed with relief and ran out to the spot of the fight earlier. He searched high and low all around the area he had changed, but he couldn't find any trace of his precious weapon.

Finally he whimpered and curled up, scanning the ground with just sweeps of his eyes. His nose was killing him, the scent of blood and death still lingered around the yard and his sensitive nose was picking up every trace of it. He stood, ears lowered in defeat. He could hardly feel his legs, he was so tired. _I'll find it tomorrow._ He decided with a sigh, and limped back to Duo. Duo frowned at his friend's downcast look, and leaned down, picking up the small dog. Wu-Fei barked in indignation, struggling to escape the teen's grasp. "Calm down Wuffers, I'll take you upstairs. Must be hard with those puny legs of yours." Wu-Fei growled, but stopped struggling, admitting defeat. This was injustice, he was a dog, he couldn't speak, and he had to allow himself be _carried_ up the stairs by _Maxwell_. His thoughts flashed back to the afternoon. _This really is the worst day ever, _the little dog decided as Maxwell opened his bedroom door and laid him down on his bed. Wu-Fei glared at the boy as he curled up on his pillow, holding in a yawn. Maxwell smiled, "Night Fei." He said softly and left the room to return to his own, leaving the door open a crack so Wu-Fei wouldn't be locked in his room tomorrow. Wu-Fei sighed as he heard Maxwell's door close. He smiled as he curled his tail around himself. He was asleep before he even realized his eyes were closed.

-------------------------

Chappie 2 complete! Yay! R&R please and stroke and or squish my pride. Just reviewing is good. Please tell me what you think! Thank'yee!

-Rai


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish it, Gundam Wing does not belong to me, nor do any of the characters. I am not getting paid for this; it's merely for entertainment purposes.

WhooHoo! Chappie Number Three! Wu-Fei, forced to be a tiny, yappy dog, oh the injustice of it all. Cackle For those of you who are actually reading my story, and have made it to this chapter, please tell me in your reviews, because I really haven't gotten many of those, and currently, I'm thinking I'm just getting hits on the first chapter and everyone's writing my story off there. If not, please R&R guys! Thank'yee! Now, on with the story!

A Hairy Situation

By: Raiju20

----------------

Wu-Fei woke to a thump and a dull pain in his side. He jumped up, looking around for an intruder and found he had merely fallen out of bed and landed on a book. He blinked as he looked around him. Everything seemed to tower above him; the bed seemed like a house. His eyes widened at the memory of the previous night.

--

Duo awoke to an extremely loud yapping coming from Wu-Fei's room. From one room over he heard Heero curse as he was woken up, then storm out of his room, slamming his bedroom door and Duo thought he heard the sound of Wu-Fei's barking falter as the sound of another door opening and closing sounding. Duo smiled and looked over at his clock, then frowned. It was _four o'clock in the morning._ He blinked at this, then chuckled, getting up and leaving his room, deciding he had better stop Heero from shooting poor Wu-Fei.

As he opened Wu-Fei's door, he saw an extremely annoyed looking Heero pointing a gun at Wu-Fei with a glare that clearly told of his irritation. Duo popped up behind him with a grin, taking Heero's gun out of his hands with a smile. Hee-kun, it's not very nice to point things at people or animals, especially not objects that are capable of blowing off people's heads!" He quipped cheerily, much too cheerily for the morning.

Heero looked dryly at Duo; he was very close to fulfilling his promise to kill the boy. "What if that animal just happened to wake you up at six o'clock in the morning?" He asked calmly, trying to suppress his hand's twitch at having the gun removed from it so suddenly, it was an old nervous habit.

"Well, poor Wuffie had a hard night. You really shouldn't blame him for being nervous, though I don't know why he had to bark, it's probably just some nervous reaction for dogs or something, like your hand twitching when somebody takes your gun." Duo responded with a smile, motioning towards his hand.

Heero abruptly stopped the twitching as Wu-Fei snickered. Or was it a snicker? It was more like an odd wheezing breath or something. Wu-Fei actually stopped and looked puzzled, that had just seriously sounded _disturbing._ _REALLY_ disturbing. He looked up and saw Duo and Heero staring at him like he had just confessed he was one of the female gender. He looked up at them innocently, with a look that said "What?" After a few uncomfortable seconds of silence Duo burst out laughing and Heero just turned with an "Hn" like he didn't just hear that.

"Wuffers, that was seriously creepy." Duo said through hardly suppressed giggles. Wu-Fei merely glared in response. He really didn't like being made fun of, he actually took pride in himself, it hurt his pride when somebody mocked him. He let out a growl then primly turned away from the laughing, braided boy with a sniff. Normally he would have given Maxwell a piece of his mind… unfortunately; he had the curse of not being able to give anything a piece of his mind in English or any language his friends would understand.

Duo took a look up at the clock, and then realized something. "Wuffers, how are you going to get any work done?" Duo asked. "We can say you're sick today, but until we find the antidote or whatever to the poison, you can't go to work. How are you going to get anything done!" Duo, Quatre, Wu-Fei, and Trowa were part of the Preventers, while Heero was Relena's body guard. It was a workday that day and they were going to have to leave in an hour.

Wu-Fei stopped at this, thinking over the problem. What would he say? He was sick with something unknown? But Sally would see through that. They always came to her when there was something wrong… he could say he was out on a mission. That could last for at least three weeks. He pondered over this, deciding that saying he was on a mission would be best. He nodded his head in a final decision and then opened his mouth to state his conclusion until he once again realized he couldn't tell them because he couldn't speak. He hit his head on the floor several times in annoyance and if he could have pulled out his fur, he would have.

Heero, however, thankfully came up with the same conclusion. "We could say he was on a mission, which could last a while. Emergency call, no time to leave a message and just asked us to explain." Wu-Fei nodded his head vigorously, wagging his tail… _OH MY GOD! _He was wagging his tail AGAIN! What was he, a dog! Wait, actually, come to think of it, he _was_ a dog. However, he would NOT pick up doggish habits, he refused to! He started hitting his head on his nightstand until Duo picked him up with a smile.

"Wuffers, you don't want to cause yourself brain damage now do you?" He said in a mock worried voice. Wu-Fei just growled, thinking to himself, _It's Wu-Fei Maxwell, Wu. Fei. _But the teen merely laughed. "Don't worry Wuffers…" Duo paused, a sudden delight popping into his eyes. Wu-Fei started wondering what it was, then realized something. The name now officially _fit_. He was a dog, dogs made a sound that sounded remotely like Woof, Wuf wasn't too far off… suddenly Duo acquired one of the most obnoxious smirks on his face. Wu-Fei felt himself twitch in annoyance. _Don't you dare._ He mentally said to the braided teen, hoping he had suddenly acquired mind powers or telekinesis or whatever you needed to speak to someone mentally or else Maxwell was going to have a very angry little dog clinging to his neck with its teeth. Unfortunately, Wu-Fei had not gained mind powers, but Duo had gotten the look. Duo was actually very good at reading expressions and their meaning, he just sometimes chose to ignore them. This time however, he didn't and just smiled and walked out of the room still carrying Wu-Fei.

The little dog soon realized he was in Maxwell's arms and started struggling again, causing Duo to drop him and to just laugh. Wu-Fei glared and followed the American down the stairs, taking the steps two at a time until he tripped over one of his paws and rolled the rest of the way down, landing on his still injured leg, causing him to let out a whimper. Duo frowned at this. "Wuffers, you need to take a bit more care of yourself, you are still hurt." Wu-Fei merely snorted and continued walking. Duo rolled his eyes in exasperation behind him and walked after the little dog, making sure he didn't hurt himself. It was Duo's turn to make breakfast this morning, Duo, amazingly being a pretty good cook, better than all of the pilots except Trowa, who was such a good cook, it made the others wonder how he had learned to cook so well.

Soon, Wu-Fei was sitting on the table, trying to eat some eggs and toast as neatly as he could, Trowa was attempting to keep a strait face at the struggling Wu-Fei while drinking a cup of coffee, Quatre was smiling softly at the suffering dog, sitting next to Trowa and daintily eating eggs, yes it was possible for eggs to be eaten daintily, this was Quatre after all, he took the sloppy out of Sloppy Joes and just made them Joes. Next to Quatre was Heero, absorbed in something he was doing on his laptop, eating toast in little bites, and next to him was Duo, laughing hysterically at the little dog standing on the table next to him who was still desperately trying to eat his eggs. Wu-Fei finally ate half of his egg and gave up, having yolk dripping down his furry chin. He pressed his furry muzzle into his napkin, trying to clean off that which was on his face, being only partially successful.

Wu-Fei was still mulling over his face when Quatre spoke up abruptly. "Wu-Fei, do you think you'll need to go outside? Won't that be hard?" Wu-Fei stopped, thinking about it for a moment, and then nodded vigorously. "I'm sorry we didn't think about it before, I'll get working on that soon, it would be hard for you to get doors open and to get outside." He smiled softly, his calm eyes holding a bit of apology in them.

Wu-Fei started when he heard a slight grunt from Heero, who he didn't even think was listening. "Another subject we have to address," Heero stated calmly, "Is the fact of if we get attacked, which isn't uncommon, what will Wu-Fei do?" He said all of this without even looking up from his laptop and seemed to show a manner of not caring.

The other three pilots looked at each other uncomfortably, as if knowing this was coming, just not wishing to address it. "Well…" Quatre started uncomfortably, "He could escape out the back, he can't really fight mu-" but was cut off short by a sharp bark from Wu-Fei. He really disliked this topic. He glared at them, mentally saying, _I will fight! I can still fight well, I don't give a damn what you think! It's injustice to leave you here while I run! _The other four caught his meaning and looked at each other again.

Heero spoke next, not seeming to care about the discomfort of the other pilots. "You can't fight Wu-Fei, you'd be a hindrance." Wu-Fei flinched at these words, knowing them to have some truth to them. A low growl emitted from his lips in warning, he couldn't run, he just couldn't.

"Please Wu-Fei, what else can you do?" Trowa asked, his brow furrowed in worry and annoyance at Wu-Fei's denial. "You can't hold a gun, you can bite, but that will only go so far, other than that, you can scratch and hit them with your tail. If you fight, you'll just be committing suicide. Wait until we get an antidote." Wu-Fei growled, refusing. He would _never_ just leave his friends, whether it got him killed or not, he didn't care. He would rather die than run and kill his pride.

Quatre sighed. "Wu-Fei…" He started, but Wu-Fei cut him off and jumped off the table, ignoring the pains that shot through his leg, and attempted to run out of the room. Once again, it was more of a stumble, but this time he didn't care, he just had to get out of there. He couldn't stand it, couldn't they see? He had to fight. What if something happened to them because he hadn't helped? He just couldn't take that. Why couldn't they understand? The little dog leaned against the wall and sank to the floor. He looked up, finding himself in a hallway, the hallway leading to the door which led to the basement. He blinked as he heard a soft sound coming from downstairs. Cautiously, he crept towards the door, which was oddly open. He slunk downstairs, curious. Finally, he found the location of the sound, an opening in the basement, it led outside. The wind was blowing through it, blowing a small string with a metal end on it against the wall. The little dog smiled, not wondering why it was there, just slipping outside and walking over to sit under a tree, near to the scene of violence last night. He scanned the ground once more, trying to see if he could see his katana, he just couldn't believe someone could have taken it without him noticing. He sighed in exasperation and flopped back against the tree, watching the sun rise slowly. It was so warm with the sun shining down on him, causing his fur to reflect the golden glow, warmth seeping through his veins. He heard the sound of Quatre calling his name far away, but he really didn't seem to care. At the moment, he was content to just sit and relax, enjoying the warm rays of the first light of day. Wu-Fei leaned back against the rough bark, and was hardly aware of the door opening and Trowa looking out and calling back to Quatre that Wu-Fei was alright. Wu-Fei was also unaware of Heero leaving for work, and the other three leaving an hour after him at different times. He also missed the worried look that each one of his fellow pilots threw at him as they left. All the dog really cared about was the peace of the moment, and actually being at peace for one of the first times since the war.

----------

Whoo hoo! Finished! For those of you reading this, please spend five minutes to press the nice little button down next to this type and Review! Thank you!


	4. The Catcher

A/N- This chapter was fun to write. I was suffering the greatest writer's block that I have ever experienced, but I got to introduce some new characters. However, most of my time recently has been occupied by studying and homework. The teachers seem to think that since it's the end of the year, they should dump as much crap on the students they can. Bleh. Well, chapter four is finally finished, R&R please guys! Thank'ee! Now, enough of my rambling, on with the story!

A Hairy Situation

Raiju20

---------------------

Duo pulled on his braid in annoyance. Another call had come in for the same exact location, the fifth one that week in fact. All five times, they had to go check it out. However, once again, as he reached the location, there was nothing. Just a plain field with some farm animals. Duo had responded to two of these false calls, Wu-Fei had responded to one, yesterday in fact, Trowa had responded to one, and some new Preventer, his name was Aru responded to the fourth. All five times they had found the same exact thing, flat land. Duo was almost positive there was something that they had to be missing. Nobody's stupid enough to prank call the Preventers five times, if the call was traced, the person would be in tons of trouble. However, all five calls came from different people. Duo frowned and shook his head. He scanned the field once again, still finding nothing. He had spent an especially long time searching for something this time, he was positive they must have been missing something…

His eye caught something about 10 meters away. As Duo stepped forward to get a closer look, he noticed it looked like a crest from a uniform. It was silver, featuring a wolf on the front, fangs bared, looking vicious. As he picked it up he suddenly remembered the soldiers from last night. Hadn't they all been wearing silver crests on their uniforms? He frowned, pocketing the silver crest, planning to check it when he got home. They still hadn't cleaned the yard from yesterday's unfortunate bloodletting. Duo sighed at the memory, wishing the violence would just stop. The boy stood, shaking his head. The men they were dealing with definitely had this well planned out. He turned and strode back towards base. The field hadn't been to far away, and besides, he had walked to work. He'd consult his companions on this later tonight.

-----------------------------------

Wu-Fei opened his eyes slowly. He hadn't even realized he had gone to sleep. He looked up and saw another dog walking across the lawn. Its coat was scruffy, a deep golden colour. Its ears were pointy, like a cat's and its eyes were a deep brown. Wu-Fei suddenly had a strong urge to bark at the dog. It was on _his_ yard. He glared at the dog, his fangs bared in a snarl. "What do you want!" He snapped and the dog looked up with a jump, then it smirked.

"Oh, are you worried I'm moving in on your territory?" The dog asked, sounding smug. "I'm so sorry, I better watch my step, wouldn't want you to get mad, you could hurt me _so_ badly." Wu-Fei's eye twitched in annoyance. This dog was so ignorant, it assumed it could move in on his territory, then mock him because he was smaller than it! He stood and a low growl emitted from his lips.

"You coward, mocking me for my height." The dog's smirk widened and Wu-Fei growled again, this growl sounding a bit like "unjust dog" or something in close proximity to that. "I know at least 200 ways to kill with my bare hands, er, paws. I wouldn't mess with me."

The dog assumed a look of mock surprise. "Oh, better watch my step, you seem serious." The dog's smirk changed to a genuine smile. "I like your spunk. I'm Nick, nice to meet you." Wu-Fei was taken aback by the sudden change of character. The dog now seemed nice. He waited patiently for an answer to his introduction and when he got none, he shook his head. "Not much for conversation are you? Well, can I at least have your name?"

"Wu-Fei" was the reply, still slightly a growl. Wu-Fei would not get off guard so easily. He looked at him with a smile, well the most of a smile a dog can muster.

"Are you a stray?"

"No" came the curt reply, "are you?" he asked after a few seconds of silence.

He smiled again. "Yeah, I am. But, if you're not a stray… why don't you have any tags?" Nick stood and walked over to the sidewalk, near the corner of the street. The street they lived on was pretty unpopulated. Only a few houses littered the street, and even so, most of the people who lived there left the gundam pilots alone. Many times they were avoided like they had the plague. Wu-Fei stood and followed Nick, standing next to him.

Wu-Fei looked up. "What? Why would I wear tags? What am I, a dog?" He stopped as he realized once again, yes, he was a dog.

"Uh, yeah you're a dog…" Nick shook his head in amusement. "If you don't wear tags, the dogcatcher will come and take you away." He finished simply. "You don't want to go there."

"Why?" Wu-Fei asked, curious.

"Because, unless you're adopted, there's no escape, and eventually, they'll take you through 'the door at the end of the hall…'" He shuddered. "You definitely don't want to go there."

Wu-Fei felt his body run cold. 'The door at the end of the hall' was obviously where they took dogs to put them to sleep. "How do you know this?" Wu-Fei asked Nick.

"Because, my best friend has been there, he was adopted, but another one of my friends wasn't so lucky…" He trailed off, looking sad. "Anyway, he comes around here regularly, he should be here soo-" Nick stopped short. "Damn" He whispered under his breath. "Wu-Fei… I'd run…" Before Wu-Fei could answer, he felt a net get thrown over him. He barked and struggled as he felt himself get more tangled. "Speak of the devil." Nick growled before he leaped on the man, trying to make him drop Wu-Fei. The man shoved him off and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. The man must have been watching them and had known to be quiet, because Wu-Fei hadn't even heard the man approach. He heard Nick yelp as he got thrown to the ground by a very strong arm. This guy was obviously well trained for military work. He must have stopped fighting with the end of the war. The man smirked and pulled Nick up by his neck and threw him into a vehicle parked nearby.

Wu-Fei was just about to be thrown in after when another hand gripped the dogcatcher's. "What do you think you're doing to my dog?" A dangerously soft voice asked. Heero had come home early. Wu-Fei relaxed as he was dropped out of the net, trying to act doglike he whimpered and ran behind Heero and noticed the boy barely withholding a smirk. He glared and ignored the boy.

Heero was about to turn until Wu-Fei barked and motioned with his head to the car. "And the other one." He said coolly. The dogcatcher didn't argue and grabbed Nick throwing him out. "Don't ever let me or any of my companions ever catch you handling our dogs _ever_ again." The words were menacing, just daring the man to argue. The man nodded hastily and ran into his car, slamming down on the accelerator and zooming off.

When the man was gone, Heero looked down at Wu-Fei with a smirk. "Very brave dog, whimpering and running to safety." Wu-Fei glowered at his friend, if looks could kill Heero would be dead five times over. However, looks couldn't kill and Heero just shook his head and walked towards the house. Wu-Fei started to follow, then stopped and turned to Nick. "You coming?" He asked and as he nodded he walked back to the house, avoiding applying pressure to his still injured leg that was not appreciating the previous excitement.

Nick stood still for a few more seconds before following Wu-Fei into the house. Wu-Fei was owned by a _gundam _pilot Damn, those guys were practically idolized by the world. Hell, they were even idolized by the animals. Dogs and cats loved to talk about them, believing them to be amazing for risking their lives to save the earth. All of the animals had been against OZ, those people had bad plans. None of them knew what those bad plans were, they were just bad. Nick shook off his train of thought as he realized he had stopped a few feet from the house. He started walking again and then stopped short again as he got plowed over by a dog almost as big as him. The dog, an auburn colour, slammed into him and then stood, her golden eyes shining brightly. "NI-SAN!" (1) She shouted.

"_What_ Maya?" He asked the female in slight annoyance.

She bounced up and down, tail waving in the air. "Ni-sani-sani-sani-sani-san! GUESS WHAT!"

Wu-Fei returned to the door at the noise, looking at Nick with an annoyed face. "Can you turn down the volume Nick? Heero's getting tetchy, and you don't want to see Heero tetchy." Nick glared at the other dog.

"What do you want Maya?" Nick asked in a warning tone.

"Maya found something out! Ya know where you're standing! This house! This is the house of the GUNDAM PILOTS!" Wu-Fei noted that she spoke in third person. Was this a common trait with dogs?

"Yes Maya, I know. Is there anything else?" Nick said with a glare.

"Yeah! Yeahyeahyeahyeahyeah!" This dog made even Duo look calm as Heero and that just wasn't possible. "The Silverwolf is moving again!"

Nick suddenly looked… scared. Wu-Fei looked at him, puzzled. "Who's the Silverwolf?"

Nick looked at him in surprise. "You don't know? They're a new organization who is out to kill your owners and start a war. Same old story right? But we don't know exactly what they're planning, and I hear… they've already gotten one of the gundam pilots. Is… is that… true?" Nick looked uncomfortable in asking this.

Wu-Fei assumed a sad face, "Yeah, they got one. Last night."

Nick's face fell in distress. "I'm so sorry."

Wu-Fei smiled, the smile was bitter. "There's nothing we can really do." Wu-Fei didn't tell Nick how they had gotten the pilot or anything, but he didn't really want to tell the other dog he was the pilot who had be gotten, he didn't think that was a good plan yet. "Let's go inside." He said with a small "smile." Nick nodded and followed Wu-Fei, Maya following after the both of them. As they walked, Wu-Fei attempted to make conversation, which was odd for him, he just felt like talking for once. "So, is Maya your sister?" He asked Nick.

Nick let out a small bark of something that sounded like laughter. "No, she's my best friend. She's about 2 years younger than me, so she calls me ni-san. Don't ask me why, I honestly have no idea." Maya huffed in annoyance and Nick looked back at her with a soft look. "But she is like a sister to me." Maya's tail wagged at this. He leaped up onto the couch that Wu-Fei led him to, Maya jumping up and curling up beside him. Wu-Fei jumped up on the couch opposite to them. Heero was in a chair nearby and raised an eyebrow at Wu-Fei, motioning with his head to the other two dogs. Wu-Fei nodded, signifying they were OK. Heero shrugged and returned to his work.

--------------

Duo walked back towards the house, which was about a half a mile away. The light was fading from the sky, the sun sending a pink hue on everything it shone on. Duo walked slowly, enjoying the peace and quiet. He frowned as he was suddenly alerted of someone walking behind him when their shoe crunched a wrapper. Was someone tailing him? He shot a glance behind his shoulder, seeing no one. He quickened his pace, checking to be sure that he had his gun. He then blinked, realizing what he was thinking. He shook his head. _Idiot, you're getting paranoid, _he thought, scolding himself. He just wasn't used to the peace. He slowed, just slightly. He was still aware, his hand ready to reach to the gun if it was needed. He stopped short as he heard a familiar click and saw a man step out of the shadows in front of him holding a gun. "Don't move 02." He said in a quiet voice. The man looked scared, uncomfortable with being so close to a gundam pilot, who could probably very easily kill him.

Duo stopped a flash of surprise from crossing his face and hid it with a smirk. "Or you'll do what? Shoot me? That one's long lost its frightening effect man. You think I care if you kill me?" He really didn't care. It would put him out of the misery of the mental hell he had to go through, the hell of killing so many. The man looked taken aback by this. As the man hesitated, Duo grabbed his gun and shot, his aim true, the bullet going right between the eyes. The man fell, a surprised look adorned his features as his eyes clouded and he went limp, dead. Duo didn't have to turn to know there were two more men behind him who both shot. He crouched, throwing a leg out and spinning, tripping the men.

Duo heard a voice shout, "Just subdue him! Do not kill!" As he stood and sprinted down the sidewalk, firing behind him at the four men now chasing after him. One of the men was walking with long strides, standing proud. Duo turned down a series of alleys, finding himself at a dead-end. He felt dread in the pit of his stomach as the men moved in, he pulled out his gun and shot two of the four, running out of ammo. The two fell and Duo threw his gun at the third, who was caught off guard and got hit in the head. The man cursed and rubbed his head, leaning against the wall for support.

Duo smirked. "Well man, looks like it's just you and me." The man merely smiled, a cold, hard smile that sent a chill down Duo's spine.

"02, I really don't want to kill you, but I can. Would you like me to let you live?" Duo looked at him, a frown playing on his features. The teen had long forgotten his mask, letting his emotions show on his face, but his eyes were hard. The man lifted a gun, etched with golden spirals. Duo's eyes widened as he noticed where he had seen the weapon, and the man. The night before flashed back to his mind, the man, the gun, Wu-Fei… A low growl emitted from his lips as he realized that this was the man who caused his friend's strife. The man stopped for a second, then smirked. "Oh, so you remember me do you?"

Duo's face contorted in rage, planning a way to get back at the man. He knew he had little or no chance fighting this man and winning, especially when the man had a gun. The other man who had received Duo's gun was still in good enough condition to shoot if he had a chance. The man smiled as he shot the gun. Duo was prepared for this however and leapt to the side narrowly avoiding the metal. He flicked a knife out of his pocket and dashed forward, slamming the man in the stomach. The man coughed and fell to his knees from the impact of the blow.

Duo smiled and pulled out the little knife he had jammed into the man's stomach. Duo ran, narrowly avoiding the bullets shot from the other man, covering his fallen comrade. Duo cursed as a bullet went through his left wrist. He frowned and ran around a corner, out on the open streets again, picking up a previously discarded gun, shooting the man who had shot him as the man ran out into his sight. He killed the man, then turned and ran before anyone else could attack.

----------------

Ni-san, for those who don't know an ounce of Japanese, means older brother.

Well, done with chapter four! Yay! This one is a bit longer, but was fun! I wish to thank my fabulous reviewers for all the reviews and I would like to ask my fabulous readers to please review and let me know what they like/hate and what to change! Gee, reviewers are sure great… hint hint Please spend five minutes of your time, heck, maybe not even five minutes, maybe one minute! Well, anyway, please spend that small amount of time to let me know you're reading what I'm writing. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- Again I state, I do not own Gundam wing, and I own none of the characters in this story except for Nick, Maya, and Yukio, though I'm not really sure I want to own Yukiko, he kinda creeps me out. It's pathetic I'm creeped out by my own characters isn't it?

A/N- Well, Chapter five! Sorry it's a tad bit late, the end of school is coming on _fast_ and you know what that means… the schedule from hell. Well, now for the next chapter of my story… It has gone so far from where I planned, it's far far from the realm of what I had expected when I started and it's only chapter five. I must not be very good at planning. I think this story is kinda gaining a mystery feel to it, or is that just me? Well, here's chapter five! Thank you to my fabulous reviewers, though if you refer to the last chapter it would be reviewer. For those of you people who are reading this, please review and stroke my rapidly disintegrating ego. Thank'ee! Well, on with the story!

A Hairy Situation

Raiju20

--------------------------------

A lone figure dashed down the ever darkening streets, hand wrapped around its wrist. Warm crimson liquid dripped from the hands in thick drops, falling on the sidewalk in splashes of red. Its breath was heavy, and it stumbled, long braid trailing behind. Regaining its balance, the figure ran down the streets away from what had been chasing it.

Far behind the braided figure, two men staggered out of an alley. The one with a knife hole through his stomach ran over to the bullet which had caused Duo's wound. "Damn!" The man shouted, "There wasn't enough time to release the sack or the poison. Now we have to try again…" The man cursed.

"Yukio, calm down. We'll get him next time." Yukiko merely growled.

-------------

Duo dashed down the street, finally reaching their house. He ignored a woman working out in her garden who gasped at his injury. He was taking special care to make sure he stopped the blood from splashing on the sidewalk now. He couldn't allow himself to be followed. He had wrapped his wrist in a piece of cloth from his shirt. He ran up to the house and opened the door, sliding in and closing it quickly. He stood there for a minute, panting. Quatre walked in, "Oh, Duo, you're home late…" He stopped as he saw his friend's condition. "Wh-what happened? Are you OK!" the blonde asked, eyes wide.

"Oh, yeah, I'm just dandy." Duo said with a smile, his mask was already back in place. Quatre shook his head and led the other boy over to the living room, forcing him to sit. Quatre merely frowned at the boy when he attempted to protest. Duo sighed in resignation and allowed Trowa to look over the wound. Quatre frowned again. Duo had been unusually calm for the past few days, not his normally cheery self. Normally he would be talking or saying _something_, but he hadn't said a word. Quatre shook his head, thinking hard about what could have happened to make his companion act like this.

After a few minutes of silence, Heero spoke. "What happened?" He asked, not even looking up from his laptop.

"Nothing much, I was just careless. Got caught off guard, it was probably just another person who resents us for killing or something. A lot of people seem to have that problem." Duo finished with a rueful grin. "It's nothing, really." Heero coughed and looked at him pointedly. "Fine, it's only a small hole. Better?" Heero rolled his eyes but let it lie. After a short pause Duo's eyes lit up as he remembered something. "Hey, guys! Check it out!" The teen quickly reached into his pocket, drawing out a silver crest and throwing it to Heero. "I think it's from the organization that attacked Fei."

Wu-Fei looked over at Nick, clearly waiting for a reaction and when none came, he just shrugged and turned away from the other dog. He didn't know why he was reluctant to tell Nick and Maya the truth, he just was. He was probably just paranoid but hey, that's what came with being a soldier for most of his life.

"Got any idea where it's from?" Duo asked the other three, snapping Wu-Fei back to attention.

Wu-Fei then remembered something, barking and hopping up next to Heero. The other four looked at him, puzzled. "What is it Wuffers?" Duo asked. Wu-Fei hopped up onto Heero's lap, ignoring Duo's nickname, in front of the laptop. He moved his paw over the touchpad, opening up word. He tapped on the keys, making many mistakes and pressing the backspace button _a lot_. Finally, he finished and hopped to the floor. Heero looked at the words. "Silverwolf."

"What's that?" Duo asked with a frown.

Wu-Fei barked and hopped down to the couch Heero was sitting on, off the other boy's lap and nudging the small crest Heero was holding in his hand. Heero looked at the crest for a second, "Must be the group who attacked us last night." Wu-Fei barked again and nodded, proud of his newfound way of communication. He was then reminded of the Nick and Maya's presence by an incredulous bark.

"You can WRITE!" Nick said in amazement. "Your humans taught you how to write. What can't they do?" He said in admiration.

Wu-Fei snorted. This dog seemed to see the pilots as gods. There was a lot they couldn't do.

"Thank you Wu-Fei." Quatre said with a small smile. Wu-Fei just smiled back, a twinkle in his eye, proud that he had found a way to help, even in his current form.

He watched as the other four turned and began to discuss the current situation and then he turned back to the other two dogs. Maya looked at him like he was a god. "You're the pet of the gundam pilots, you obviously were strong enough for some of Silverwolf to focus their attention on," So apparently the two hadn't missed Duo saying that Silverwolf attacked him, "_and _you can write! You're like the dog version of them!" She said excitedly, gesturing towards his comrades who were deep in conversation. He caught Heero saying something that sounded like "Duo, shut up!" But he couldn't be sure. The braided teen was obviously back to being cheerful for the time being. God he switched personalities fast…

Wu-Fei snapped his attention back to Maya as she excitedly rambled on, sounding a lot like Duo. _They should talk sometime; maybe it would keep Duo out of our hair for a few days._ Although he was thinking this, he felt something deep inside of him say that he may actually miss the cheerful boy. Wu-Fei snorted in disbelief, he couldn't miss that constant banter, it got on his nerves and he hated it. Didn't he? Or did he? Wu-Fei shook his head, he was getting off track. He didn't really want to think about Duo at the moment.

"Wu-Feeeiiiiii" Maya said, waving her tail back and forth. "Are you listening?" The other dog had obviously just asked him a question.

"Oh, sorry, what did you say? I… I wasn't really listening." He finished, embarrassed slightly. That was a phrase he hardly ever had to say.

"I was saaaaying, can you teach me n' Nicky here how to write?"

Wu-Fei looked at her in surprise. "Well, it's kinda hard to learn…"

Maya looked at him expectantly. "Is that a yes or no?"

Wu-Fei sighed, she wasn't going to let this lie was she? "Why?"

"I want to learn." She responded simply.

"It will take a while." He said in warning. Maya didn't seem like the type of dog to sit patiently.

"So?"

"Fine, but you must promise me you won't just quit, and my lessons are strict."

"Kay!" She barked excitedly.

"Alright, meet me outside tomorrow morning at six o' clock, if you're late there'll be consequences."

The other dog lifted one paw in an attempted mock-salute, but only succeeded in tripping over herself. She finally gave up and was reduced to a "Yes sir."

"What about you Nick, wanna give it a try?" Wu-Fei asked, turning to the other dog.

"Nah, I think I'll sit this one out." The other dog responded with a shrug.

"OK." Wu-Fei responded with a smile, curling up on the floor and hardly stifling a yawn.

"Hey, Wu-Fei?" The said dog looked up in response. "How do we get out?" Nick asked, obviously uncomfortable.

"Can you reach the doorknob?" Nick nodded. "Just turn it with your paw." Wu-Fei responded.

"Alright. Thanks see you tomorrow." Nick stood and turned, leaving the room, Maya following close behind. A few minutes later he heard the door open with a click, then close a few seconds later, causing all conversation to stop. As Wu-Fei turned back to his friends, they were all looking at the hallway that lead to the door.

"Friends of yours Wu-Fei?" Quatre asked with a smile.

Wu-Fei stopped for a minute, considering, then shrugged. _In a way I guess, but I've only known them for a few hours, how can they be friends?_ Quatre got the dog's meaning.

"Did you tell them anything?" The deep baritone of Heero cut in.

Wu-Fei couldn't help rolling his eyes as he shook his head. Heero was worse than him when it came to paranoia.

"Hey, Hee-kun, chill man. Who could two dogs tell any information to anyway? A bunch of other animals? As long as it doesn't get to any of our enemies what's the problem? Besides, they probably heard and understood everything we said in our little conference right now, did ya ever think of that?" Duo said with a smirk. Wu-Fei nodded his head in response to this. The other dogs had understood it all. "By the way Fei, where did you get the name of Silverwolf anyway?" Wu-Fei looked at him, then gestured with his head towards the door that the other two dogs just exited.

"Alright, so those dogs, do they know anything else?" Heero asked with a frown. Wu-Fei shrugged, he didn't think so. "Make sure they don't and after that, go and ask the other animals in this town what they know, we could come up with something." Wu-Fei nodded, well aware that he could be useful. "Currently, we need to come up with information on Silverwolf."

Quatre nodded. "We should check the city, ask around. There may be some people who know about this organization. Tomorrow's a Saturday so we'll have time to ask around. Keep a low profile guys, we'll set out tomorrow morning." The others nodded in acknowledgment to the plan. Heero leaned over his laptop, starting to type furiously, seeing what he could find on the computer. Trowa stood and walked out of the room, going off to do lord knows what. Duo leaned back in his seat, looking pale from the loss of blood, closing his eyes. Quatre just sat in thought, his eyes unfocused, looking at nothing. Wu-Fei sighed at the turn of events. He thought they had finally found at least temporary peace, but apparently that wasn't possible. He nuzzled his nose deep into his tail, watching the people around him.

Well, this chapter's a little short, and a little late, but I say again, I currently have the schedule from hell. Thanks for reading and for those who feel nice, or not so nice, beggars can't be choosers, look down to that nice little button that says review and spend a few special seconds telling me all about what you liked and disliked in my fic. Maybe you could tell me all about how you think the characters are out of character. Or you could just say "I read your fic" I'm not picky, anything'll do for me! As long as you press that special little button! Thank'ee! See yall later!


	6. Chapter 6

Sigh Yes, I know, I know. I am scum. I'm _really really_ sorry, if that helps? No? Drat.

**Disclamer: **Don't own them, never will.

**A/N: **Well, I really do apologize for not updating. It's been pulling on my conscience for quiiiite a while now… and I was thinking about continuing, and then, behold, another thing pops up. Not like that's any kind of excuse… but… does it at least help a little? So, I finally got back in front of the computer, (after a little verbal prompting(You know who you are)) and write once more. Once again my sincerest apologies to those who enjoy my story and waited (and waited) for me to update.

So, without further ado, on with the fic!

A Hairy Situation

By: Raiju20

-------------------------------------------

Wufei opened his eyes with a jolt, realizing he had fallen asleep. He cursed his carelessness, for just because the war had ended didn't mean they were completely safe. The peace was only temporary, he was sure, and he was quite firmly holding on to that tense, aloof manner. However, recently, it had seemed to be slipping. He could see the same in Heero, for the other pilot's glare was less frequently found, and he smiled more often. _The peace is making us soft_. He thought to himself sourly, but then, he thought of the other three, Quatre's smile was warmer, if that was possible, Trowa seemed more relaxed… and the two seemed _happy._ And Duo… the boy's smile seemed more… authentic. More real and beautiful. He felt his face heat at the thought. Where had _that_ come from?! When had he ever thought of that braided baka as _beautiful?!_ He snorted loudly at the thought. But in his head, in the dark, padlocked section, that was hardly even noticeable, he was very aware of the attraction he'd had for Duo since they'd met. He had been cruel, sharp, and rude to hide this, and often ignored the other boy. Despite his comrade's constant attempts to help him and be his friend, he had merely pushed away. All to avoid showing his true feelings. The feelings that Duo had always said were unhealthy to hide. On that note… was he the only one who thought his actions may be a bit unhealthy? He had considered therapy, but his pride would not allow him to take such actions. His mentality aside…

He rubbed a hand across his face, and he felt his blood run cold as he felt something soft on his hand. He looked down at his fingers and sighed. He had forgotten about the dog thing. He then became aware of multiple things at once. That everyone seemed to be up, Trowa was cooking breakfast, he was still in the living room, and that it was five o' clock. It then hit him that it was only six. Six…what was he supposed to do at six? It was something… oh! He was going to teach that dog… Maya, how to write. _Why_ did he agree to that again? He sighed to himself and trotted down to the basement, going out through the opening to the out doors. He padded softly out under the large oak tree in the front, inhaling deeply the fresh air. He curled up and began to wait. And wait…and wait. After two hours, he let out a growl. "What happened to lessons?" He snarled as he walked back inside the house. "Punctuality is obviously not her thing."

As he came back up the stairs, Trowa passed. "Breakfast." He said quietly, returning to the kitchen. Wufei hopped up at his place at the table, and sat, viewing the food before him. "Waffles?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. He looked up at Trowa and glared. "You're enjoying this. I just know it." He said in irritation, for waffles were just as bad to eat as eggs. Trowa merely looked back at him. "Don't speak dog Wufei." He said simply, but Wufei was _positive_ he got the gist of it.

The other pilots arrived one by one. Heero first, Duo next, which was a surprise, with Quatre trailing behind him telling him to get his arm looked at by a qualified physician. Like Sally. At those words, Duo let out an explosive snort. "Sally?" He asked with a chuckle. "She'd probably find three different vaccinations that I "needed" and see how long it takes for me to run away screaming. Shinigami is _not_ going to be reduced to a pin cushion."

Quatre sighed. "Duo, at least see a doctor…"

"They're connected!" He exclaimed. "If I go to one doctor, Sally'll find out from them, and then, to get revenge on me for avoiding finding out what it's like to be a sewing product, she'll schedule an appointment for something "urgent." Mark my words Quat. I am not going."

------------

Three hours later, Duo was pushed from the house by a babbling Quatre. "I can not believe I'm going to do this." He muttered sullenly. "Quat." He said as a last resort, "I have _work_ today. I can't just skip it for a stupid hole in my arm. Really. Doesn't even-OW! Tro! You're not helping!" He cried as Trowa "accidentally" bumped into his arm.

"See!" Quatre said enthusiastically, realizing this was his chance. "It _does_ hurt. And it could be infected or something! We need to get you to see a doctor. It's not Sally! And don't worry, how can she find out?"

Wufei caught Duo muttering something about the sadistic tendencies of Sally knowing no bounds. Privately, Wufei agreed.

-------------

Wufei left the house quietly, on his own private mission. His job was to find animals who knew about the "Silverwolf." He walked on determinedly, glaring at people as he walked past, resisting the urge to shout at the miserable onnas every time they "cooed" at him. After about a half hour of searching, he decided his glare really did not look all that intimidating at all. This seemed to irritate him further. He couldn't even _intimidate_ people?! He sighed, looking down at the cause of the irritating jingle on his collar. The perpetrator was a set of dog tags, which Yuy had brought upon himself to buy so the incident with the dog catchers would not occur again.

This, however, merely lowered his rapidly disintegrating ego even more. He sighed again. "Why me?" He asked no one in particular. Therefore, he was not expecting an answer.

"Why not?" A voice asked behind him. He jumped, and whirled, paw flying to his gun… which he belatedly realized was not there, and that he was not as stable standing on three paws. This motion upset his balance, and he did a tumble on the floor. He landed, looking quite undignified. If dogs could blush, he would have been the colour of a tomato… in spades.

He turned to the cat standing behind him. She was… not the skinniest of creatures, and she took up a whole "large" cat bed with her enormous girth. She had some of the purest white, sleekest fur he had ever seen though, which largely made up for the "weight problem." She had a very aloof look, and she seemed so elegant, laying there. She seemed like a woman who deserved respect. So, he did something he'd never thought he'd do. He bowed to her. "How do you do miss?"

The cat grinned at him. "Finally learning a bit of respect for women I see?" She asked.

He looked up at her in surprise. "What?!" He asked. "H-how did you…?"

She merely smiled at him, exposing her teeth, which he was unsure of how to interpret this. "I know much about you Chang, Wufei. I know of your past, Merian, Nataku, Shenlong… I know about your problem." She said with a raised eyebrow. "And I may be able to help you."

He felt a chill trail its way along his spine. "What do you mean you know me? How?" He asked. This didn't sound good, and he was backing up a bit. "And how can you help me? Who _are_ you?"

She grinned. "So many questions my young boy." She said with a slow smirk. "Oh, I haven't introduced myself, have I?" She asked, and languidly stretched. She yawned, a row of sharp, white teeth flashing in the sun. She looked strait at him, her ice blue, cold, eyes met his own, and he suppressed a shiver. "My name is Chill," she stated with a smile, and at the next words, her grin grew to something a bit more… predatory. "I'm also known as 'frost' daughter of the Silver Wolf."

---------------------------

Ohhh, didn't see that coming did you? Or did you? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and I once again apologize for the delay.

R&R? Please? 

-Raiju


End file.
